My Little Fairy
by Astralian
Summary: Makhluk mungil itu tiba-tiba mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Jaehyun. Sejak saat itu, hidup Jaehyun terseret dalam dunia dongeng.


**\--*Jaeyong*--**

Suara lonceng membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun.

Kepalanya memutar dan netra coklatnya menangkap cahaya biru kecil dari bunga mawar dalam vas diatas meja.

Namja bongsor itupun mendekat. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

Karena pusat cahaya biru itu adalah seekor peri. Makhluk mungil dari dongeng yang memiliki paras rupawan, telinga lancip, memiliki 2 pasang sayap transparan, dan memiliki kekuatan alam.

Si peri biru itu mendongak menatap Jaehyun.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun terbelalak.

Peri itu memiliki mata yang sangat indah. Berbentuk bulat dan lebar, dengan iris mata berwarna biru yang memancarkan binar indah.

Jaehyun tidak bisa berpaling dari mata itu. Ia seolah terhipnotis. Bahkan ia hampir tidak berkedip.

Suara lonceng kembali terdengar.

Jaehyun mengerjap. Bibir tipis si peri bergerak-gerak sesuai suara lonceng itu.

Ah~ jadi suara lonceng itu sebenarnya adalah suara si peri? Pikir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menunduk mengamati si peri lekat-lekat.

Makhluk mini itu langsung terdiam dan memundurkan wajahnya.

Jaehyun kembali terpesona. Dia tahu bahwa bangsa peri memang memiliki paras yang kelewat sempurna. Tapi makhluk di hadapannya ini sungguh memiliki paras yang tidak masuk akal.

Dengan mata yang indah itu, ia memiliki kulit seputih salju, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, dan rahang yang tajam. "Kau sangat cantik" ucap Jaehyun tanpa sadar.

Peri biru itu terbelalak. Kemudian suara lonceng kembali terdengar lebih keras dan cepat. Sesuai dengan gerak bibir tipis si peri yang terlihat marah. Sepertinya dia sedang mengomel.

Namja bersurai dark brown itu terkekeh geli saat si peri menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku memujimu" ucapnya dengan senyum tampan.

Makhluk mungil itu terlihat semakin marah. Dia mengepak-ngepakkan sayap transparan biru eksotisnya untuk berusaha terbang. Tapi separuh tubuhnya masih terbenam dalam kelopak bunga mawar yang terlalu lebat.

Peri bersurai light blue itu terus berusaha terbang. Tapi sia-sia. Dia benar-benar terjebak.

"Aku akan membantumu, cantik" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi si peri mendesis, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Bukannya takut, Jaehyun malah semakin merasa gemas. Pasalnya, si makhluk mini itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan meskipun memasang tampang garangnya.

Saat jemari Jaehyun semakin dekat dengan si peri, ujung-ujung jarinya tersengat rasa dingin.

Jaehyun segera menarik tangannya dan melihat bahwa ada bunga-bunga es di ujung jarinya. Jaehyun semakin menatap takjub peri itu. "Kau peri es?"

Makhluk kelewat cantik itu mendongakkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Tangan kanannya memunculkan bunga-bunga es putih.

"Woah" Jaehyun berbinar-binar.

Si peri menunjuk-nunjuk Jaehyun sambil mengomel lagi.

Entah apa yang ia katakan, Jaehyun tidak paham.

"Sekarang ijinkan aku menolongmu" kata Jaehyun dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan sepasang dimplesnya.

Si peri terlihat memelas. Dan kali ini, saat tangan Jaehyun memegang tubuh mungilnya, jarinya tidak membeku.

Dengan perlahan, Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, lantas meletakkannya diatas meja.

Si peri terlihat senang. Ia memeriksa tubuhnya, mulai dari kepalanya, hingga kakinya.

Dengan senyum yang masih terkembang, Jaehyun mengamati peri biru itu dengan lebih jelas. Ia memakai kaus berwarna biru metalik, dengan guratan-guratan putih di sekitar bagian lehernya. Di ujung bawah celananyapun juga terdapat guratan yang sama.

Tunggu. Celana?

Jaehyun melihat rambut si peri yang berpotongan pendek meskipun poninya menjuntai sampai mata. Jaehyun pikir, peri ini berstyle laki-laki. Tapi ternyata ia memang laki-laki!

Pantas saja si peri terlihat marah saat Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Memangnya laki-laki mana yang mau dibilang cantik?

"Kau sangat tampan" ucap Jaehyun coba-coba. Ia ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditampilkan si makhluk mini itu.

Peri es itu terbelalak. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan binar bahagia. Tak lupa, senyum manis menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Jaehyunpun tertawa. Astaga, ternyata benar bahwa makhluk ini sangat narsis!

Peri itu terbang di depan wajah Jaehyun. Ia berputar-putar seperti menari. Dan di belakangnya, terdapat jejak debu biru berkilauan. Debu berkilauan itu seolah muncul karena kepakan sayapnya.

Jaehyunpun baru menyadari bahwa peri es ini memiliki sayap yang sangat indah. Meskipun transparan, sayap itu bergradasi warna dari putih ke biru. Dan bentuknya sangat tegas, seperti duri-duri es yang mencuat. Sangat eksotis!

Si peri terbang melayang menatap Jaehyun. Perlahan, ia mendekat dan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi chubby si namja bongsor.

Jaehyun bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dari tangan si peri yang menjalar di pipinya.

Dan tiba-tiba, peri itu mencium bibirnya. Ralat. Mengecup bibirnya. Karena itu terjadi hanya sekilas saja.

Tapi sensasi dingin itu masih tertinggal di bibir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terbelalak. Faktanya, ia tidak pernah berciuman. Dan sekarang ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh seekor makhluk mungil dari dongeng.

Meskipun sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena ia memang sudah terpesona pada makhluk itu. Dia malah merasa berbunga-bunga!

Jaehyun meraba bibirnya. Dingin. Tapi Jaehyun menyukainya. Namja tampan itupun tersenyum lebar.

Si peri terbang mundur. Rona merah tercetak di kedua pipi tirusnya. Ia terlihat malu-malu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Tak lama kemudian, si peri mendongak menatap Jaehyun sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dengan senyuman canggung, ia melambai. Lantas melesat pergi ke arah taman.

Jaehyun terkekeh melihatnya. Tangannya terangkat dan membalas lambaian si makhluk mungil itu dengan canggung.

Senyuman lebar Jaehyun perlahan berubah menjadi tawa. Apalagi saat mengingat kembali sensasi kecupan di bibirnya. Sungguh Jaehyun tidak bisa menutupi seringai bodohnya!

Tapi ia tak tahu, mulai saat ini, hidupnya akan berubah. Ciuman yang di berikan si peri es itu bukanlah ciuman biasa. Karena peri itu juga bukanlah peri biasa.

 **TBC**

Lian mabuk JaeYong dan ini adalah ff jaeyong pertama Lian jadi silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran

Btw, apakah ada yg tertarik dengan kelanjutannya?


End file.
